Way of Hero Corona
by Sir Attlich
Summary: Miracle created by Izuku, known as the Knight Hero Deku. Throw a discuss of light to harmlessly knock away enemies, or charge to ensnare them in place. The Knight Hero thought that every being has a good heart, no matter their past sins. Thus he dedicated this miracle to his grandfather. Alas, such thinking may lead someone to a fast death. Especially in a world of the cursed.
1. In the Beginning I

**The complete lack of some crossovers simply baffles me. Time to change that!**

 **I wonder, oh I wonder how many people, beside me, actually search for this kind of thing?**

 **First time on taking a story seriously - constructive, reasonable criticism and/or praises are most wanted.**

 **Until I get my own cover art, Acculluz's amazing fanart will have to do for now.**

* * *

"So... Quirkless, eh?"

The deaf pause that came after that was interrupted by a deep sigh of Midoriya Inko.

The visit to the doctor didn't brought the news she hoped for, and the doctor's behavior during the explanation of the diagnosis didn't help Izuku face the harsh reality that crushed his dream in the slightest.

It is funny how a single, simple thing, like an additional joint, could close so many doors.

"How's Izuku taking it?"

Inko would have retorted that question with sass, if it weren't for the genuine empathy coming from the voice over the phone.

He would always talk about his son as _little Izuku_ in his normal, jovial demeanor.

"Not...not well. At all." Inko sorrowfully replied. She wanted to apologize, to say sorry for something she knew she wasn't guilty off.

But she didn't know what else to do.

The voice on the other side, however, knew that there is always a solution to a problem, no matter how impossible it may be.

"Inko, my dear... there is still a chance out there for him. A pretty solid one at that."

Her heart skipped a beat at those words. But not in the way like she's been told that a miracle could happen for her son.

It was out of hopelessness.

"You know that he doesn't accept students anymore. Dad has retired, and even if he hasn't - he only trained people with Quirks, and our son is..."

The voice spoke before she could find the words to finish with.

"Talk to him, explain the situation in the fullest. He'll know what to do."

She held her breath. If the reason to call him was completely different, she'd probably find the aspect of her husband telling her to trust his father-in-law to solve...well, anything really.

She let out the air through her mouth, and said:

"I will... Please stay safe, Hisashi."

"Will do. I'll see you in two weeks."

The missus put the phone in it's base when her husband cut the line.

Uncertainty was painted on her face - she knew how strict her father could be when it comes to Hero training. Well, _strict_ is a mild word to describe his training regime.

The kicker was that people came to him not to get a degree that is a proof of mastery that other training clubs have - her father thought that experience was the best proof. Elementary, middle & high school students came alongside freshly-made Hero Rookies from all of Japan's Hero Schools.

He retired 3 years after Izuku was born, and it was mainly due to constant complaints of the training being either too brutal or too unfair. Inko personally thought that all those people were embarrassing themselves, simply because of a simple fact. And that fact was that it wasn't required to pass through her father's school for one to become a fully fledged Pro Hero - his teachings were optional, not compulsory.

Her father simply didn't had any patience to deal with that, and he was getting old - even 90 year-olds needed rest eventually.

Before calling her dad, Inko decided to see how her Izuku was fairing.

She slowly opened the door of her son's room, and was greeted by the light that illuminated the surrounding darkness.

It was a recent video of All Might saving citizens from an aftermath of a Villain attack that left a whole city block in fire and ruins.

 _ **"Worry not, for I am here!"**_ The booming, yet reassuring voice of the current No.1 Hero spoke as he carried dozens of injured on his shoulders.

"Mom..."

The fragile voice of her son outvoiced the sounds that came from the computer as Izuku turned his head towards her.

His face was one of both desperation and sadness, with a stream of tears coming down on his cheeks.

"That's what I want to be... a super cool hero like that..."

It was simply heartbreaking.

Inko rushed and tightly hugged her son, as if she feared she may lose him at any possible moment.

She started to cry on her own, and the only words that could come from her were:

"Everything will be okay, Izuku. I...I promise that everything will turn okay..."

 **O**

He never liked seeing children cry.

Mind you, he could very well spot the difference between a child who cries because they didn't got the candy that they asked for...

And a child that cried because of true loss.

For his grandson, that was the loss of his dream.

And he was damn sure he would take away the reason for Izuku's tears. After all, what kind of a person would he be if he didn't help his daughter's son?

"Izuku, tell me...what is your dream?"

He already knew what it was, but he had to be sure if he was going to do this. He simply had to hear this from Izuku.

"To...to become a great...hero..." Izuku sniffed between words, the painful revelation was still too fresh for him. The tear stains were still fresh on his pillow.

"But tell me, help me understand - why do you want to become a hero?"

"Because I want to help people! It's beca-because I want to make people feel safe! I want to save them like All Might...with a smile!" Izuku almost screamed out the words.

 _And he didn't even hesitate in speaking of it. Not one bit._

He smiled, and put an arm over Izuku's shoulder. He looked upon the pinky, almosts bloodshot eyes of his grandson.

He never felt more prouder in his entire life.

"Then it is settled. I will help you Izuku."

The small child let out a short 'huh' at that. But with that statement, Izuku's eyes turned from sadness...to one of hope.

"I will pave the road of your dream, but ultimately - it is up to you to take it... Are you ready?"

He already knew his answer, if Izuku hugging him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder wasn't enough of a sign.

The young Midoriya looked up and starred at the long-bearded old man's face and yelped:

"Thank you, Grandpa Gael!"

The former slave knight just knew that day, that his grandson will become one of the greatest heroes there is.

* * *

 **Gael's Hood**

 _A red colored cloth hood, once a symbol that of a slave knight. Despite it's tattered look, the hood does well to provide basic protection against elements._

 _The hood, which was a part of his ragged cloak, is all that Gael carried from an old, decrepit world when he was thrusted into a new one._

 _...Or is it?_


	2. In the Beginning II

**Don't get your hopes up for fast updates JUST because I posted this after 3 days of publishing the first chapter.**

 **Let's hop to, shall we?**

* * *

Izuku will never be sure how this particular situation came to be in the first place. The only thing he knew back then was that a grinning Katsuki Bakugo, his best friend, was now ganging up on a completely random kid.

The kid in question, by Katsuki's words (if they were to be trusted at the time), was giving him a stink eye, and just for that - he deserved a punch in the gut.

"Stop it Kacchan! You've done enough!"

He would've trembled and cried back then...if it weren't for the start-up lessons Gael put him through about basic combat.

Inko did question her father's decision to start teaching a 4-year old Izuku how to fight, but as Gael put it:

 _"Early knowledge makes a good bedrock for future progress."_

With that, he promised not to get Izuku hurt while he was with him.

Grandpa wasn't here now.

And even with that, Izuku felt uncomfortable at the idea of having to fight a person he considered his best friend.

"So, Deku the Quirkless wonder thinks he can play Hero, eh?"

The three boys activated their respective Quirks and dashed at the lone, Quirkless Izuku.

 _"Groups are confident. They provide a sense of security...and are most prone to unlikely surprises."_

Gael's words echoed in Izuku's mind as he performed a roll through an opening between Katsuki and the kid with a Wing-Quirk.

The blonde turned around in surprise, clearly not expecting a Quirkless loser like Deku to be that fast.

He also did not expect a follow-up that was a right hook on his nose.

Izuku just realized what he has done when Kacchan stumbled and fell on his bottom. He broke Kacchan's nose, if the blood coming from it was a good enough indication.

The other two bullies gaped at the scene in shock, and were unsure what exactly should they be doing now. Katsuki was holding his bloodied nose,

"O-Oi, Bakugo, you okay there?" The bully with the extended fingers finally decided to speak up.

But Katsuki paid no mind to Long-Fingers(the nickname he gave him, since he didn't bother with remembering his real name) and shot a very, very angry glance at Izuku.

"You're dead meat, Deku."

Izuku gulped at those words, however he did not let the fear overtake him. He was already in a stance once Bakugo got up, but a certain third party intervened in it all.

"Now, now, boys - what do we have here?"

All four of them looked up to see a kind, old man approaching them slowly. He was bald, had wrinkles on his face and sported quite a long, stark-white beard. He was wearing a square-patterned vest over a white shirt, brown pants and gray sneakers.

If it weren't for his modern choice of shoes, Gael would've looked like he came straight out of a typical 1950's TV show.

"I-I-I..."

Gael ignored Izuku's stuttering and focused solely on Katsuki Bakugo and his broken, bleeding nose.

"You better go to your mother now, lest you want to make that nose worse than it already is!"

Of course, Bakugo already knew that. He also knew that he simply can't fight Deku right in front of his grandfather, a former Hero trainer.

He respected what he did, and so it came to question...

How come a man as cool as Gael could have a useless, Quirkless grandkid as Deku?

Bakugo shoved the hand of the winged kid who tried to help him get up.

Izuku immediately knew what Bakugo was telling him through the glare he sent him as he passed by him.

 _This ain't over yet, Deku._

The two bullies quickly scattered in their separate ways, and Izuku approached the crying kid he was trying to protect.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked as he offered him a hand.

"Shut up! I don't need a Quirkless loser to help me!"

The still crying kid ran off, leaving Izuku completely baffled.

He turned to see his grandfather, whose hand was on his shoulder, and asked him:

"What did I do wrong?"

 **O**

"I'm so sorry Mitsuki. Izuku shouldn't have done that to Katsuki-"

Inko's gentle voice was immediately interrupted by a youthful, crash voice of her friend and fellow mother who actually didn't seem to be upset.

Somehow, that fact didn't really surprised Inko.

"Allright, Inko, for the thousandth of times - I should be the one to both apologize and thank you! Seriously, give Izuku my thanks - ever since he got his Quirk, the brat's been riding the high horse..."

The conversation between the two mother's went for about few minutes before Mitsuki had to hang up.

Luckily, little Katsuki's nose wasn't broken - he just had some inner cuts that would heal quickly within a few days.

She was worried for something else.

Inko knew that her Izuku always saw Katsuki as his best friend, and the blonde generally didn't disagree with that notion...until he got a Quirk, and Izuku was deemed Quirkless.

She knew that Katsuki was bullying her son after he told him of his diagnosis, and it was something that both Masaru and Mitsuki had a hard time dealing with it. Their attempts at _'fixing'_ him proved to be futile, as Katsuki proved to be even more stubborn than his mother.

But even with that, Izuku still treated Katsuki as his friend and stuck to him like glue.

Hopefully, this incident won't distance the two boys any more than they already are. Oh, she hoped.

 **O**

Bakugo grunted as he put a new makeshifted paper plug in his nose.

His next grunt became a bit louder when he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

"Deku..." his voice growled.

 _Did he come here to gloat over the lucky punch?_

He would've probably reduced Izuku to soot and ashes by now if his dad didn't came from work this morning.

"I'm sorry Kacchan! I-I'm sorry for punching you l-like that! I-I didn't mean to!"

Izuku started to sob a little after the last sentence, not that Bakugo cared.

The loser was probably told to say sorry. Still, he kinda pulled it off better with the whole crybaby act.

In the end, all that didn't matter to Katsuki at all. It was destined for him to become the next Number One Hero, and for Deku to remain a Quirkless loser forever.

Or so what he thought at that moment, before the green-haired boy asked:

"Can-can we still be...friends?"

Bakugo knew that the statement was supposed to piss him off, but somehow...he could feel something in those words...

Sincerity?

 _Tch, like it matters in the end._

He'll play along with this. But he would be damn well sure not to let Deku drag him down to his level.

"Whatever."

Izuku smiled when he heard the word. Sure, it did not mean a straightforward yes, but it did not mean a no. He wiped the tears with his hand and suggested to the blonde to go to the nearest shop and buy mystery hero cards.

Perhaps... there still is hope for the two of them.

But sometimes, hope alone is not enough.

* * *

 **Oil Urn**

 _An urn filled with black, flammable oil. A peculiar item made by Katsuki, a friend and rival of the Knight Hero Deku.  
_  
 _Enemies hit with the urn are covered in pitch black oil and have their resistances to fire damage drastically reduced.  
_  
 _Katsuki, despite his unpleasant behavior and angry demeanor, always had a keen intellect and a sense of practicality in him, which was invaluable in his many battles._  
 _With the addition being his raw physical power, of course._


	3. In the Beginning III

**This is fic crossposted on SpaceBattles too. Check it out if you wish to see Hisashi's face!**

* * *

For the blonde bomber, 6th grade didn't seem too much of a hassle

Then again, neither were the previous five.

Being surrounded by constant praise of his Quirk and intellect was nice at first, but as time went on, Katsuki found himself to be annoyed by the kissasses that were his peers and some of the teachers.

He already knew that he had both the brawn and the brains necessary to become a Hero that will surpass All Might - he didn't need the pawns of life to tell him that.

But out of all of those extras, there was one that stuck out like a sore thumb.

 _Deku..._

The loser was constantly glued to him every time they met. It was obvious that Deku didn't have that many friends as he did...

Well, to be more precise - he didn't have any friends whatsoever.

So he keeps following him like a sick puppy, always telling him how awesome he is, how he's good at this and that.

However, what is different from the rest of those extras is that Deku keeps offering his help when some difficulties come down the road.

If he was as ' _awesome'_ as Deku nags him, then why does the idiot thinks he needs help?

Some smart alecs would try to psychoanalyze the whole situation, but Bakugo knew the answer. And it was clear as day...

The Quirkless loser wants to sabotage him in some way, so that he can pull Katsuki to his level.

Even moreso since he discovered that Gael was training Deku.

 _Old man's probably gone senile if he thinks a Quirkless loser can be a Hero._

Katsuki knew it that the whole thing was a lost cause from the very beginning, but it seemed like to him the devious loser was planning something behind his back.

The Explosion Quirk wielder got wiser and hasn't bullied Deku much - it was useless, especially since he's proven 8 years ago that he was no pushover if it came to fighting.

Besides, Gael wasn't the only Hero trainer around.

So Katsuki decided that he will crush Deku without mercy, as the Quirkless boy became quite an obstacle in his path, and not one that is safe to ignore.

Katsuki Bakugo will go to U.A. as planned, and Izuku Midoriya will forever remain a Quirkless nobody, no matter how much he trained.

Of course, plans aren't strangers to radical changes.

Hisashi was visiting his folks tomorrow.

 **O**

Katsuki was ordered to clean the garbage after Hisashi and Inko's small visit the Bakugo family had. The blonde kid grunted as he took the large plastic bag and proceeded towards the exit.

He was surprised to see Deku's dad walking right past their home just minutes after he left it.

 _Did he drop something around here?_

He wouldn't admit it to Deku, but Katsuki had a great deal of respect for Hisashi too. And why wouldn't he? Hisashi was an underground Pro Hero who was (in)famous for his way of dealing with criminals. It was one of the reasons Hisashi was put in night patrols AND was transferred outside of Japan.

At least, that's what Katsuki thought.

 _Pansies can't deal with villains having a few extra broken bones._

Hisashi Midoriya was a large man - not as tall as All Might, but was still quite tall. Black hair tied in a ponytail and a beard were fleshing out his slightly tanned skin and green eyes.

He smiled, often with humor when he tells stories about his escapades. He also had a few screws loose, but in some strange, good way.

One would think that Hisashi would fit perfectly as a medieval jester with a personality such as his. Boy, would they be wrong.

"You've been quiet the whole night. Is it because only the adults were talking?"

Deku was currently with his grandfather, doing physical exercises and some other stuff that Katsuki did not know.

And don't even care.

"Ah, can't blame you. Tell me, what is your opinion of my son?"

The question stunned Katsuki a bit, and he recoiled slightly from the man. Katsuki also knew that Hisashi is always very direct.

And brutally honest.

Hisashi always appreciated the truth, no matter how harsh it may be.

"He's a pain in the ass." Katsuki spoke with a bit of disdain.

Hisashi only chuckled at that, as if someone just repeated a very funny joke they told a while ago.

"I admit, Izu can be a bit clingy. Still, it's better to have that than a bunch of vulturous sheep that are around you because of your potential, isn't it?"

Katsuki stood his ground, and was eyeing the Hero.

What he said was true - Katsuki knew how to read people, and all those kids that are constantly around him, well...

If he wasn't smart and didn't had a great Quirk, all of them would've probably scurried to someone else.

"Maybe Deku is one of them too."

At first, Hisashi merely raised an eyebrow. A moment later, he started laughing, which only confused Katsuki to no end.

 _Seriously, a kid tells you shit about your son, and all you do is laugh?_

A few screws loose, indeed.

"Ah, Baku-boy...For an aspiring Hero, you sure have a terrible judge of character.

 _What?_

"It is funny, really, how Izuku is always there, by your side, even after your treatment of him. Perhaps...perhaps he really wants a friend."

Bakugo was now unsure if he should ditch him or keep on listening. On the one hand, Hisashi wouldn't mind if Bakugo would bail out, but on the other...

 _Why would I bail out? I'm not some damn weakling!_

"He should look somewhere else then." was Bakugo's reply.

Hisashi laughed again.

"I don't think that's possible now. After all, a Hero has to butt in everywhere, even if others think they're not needed."

The Hero let out a small breath before he spoke again:

"Izuku admires you a lot - talks about how you manage to get high grades and how your Quirk has a lot of potential. He's training now, but not to sabotage you at all."

Bakugo was visibly surprised at that, and briefly wondered if this guy could read minds...or is he just that perceptive.

"He hopes that you two get into U.A. and become Pro Heroes in your own rights, working alongside each other in saving people and beating villains."

There was some truth in those words, and Bakugo was slowly forming some doubts in the back of his mind.

 _Deku is still an obstacle! Is...is he?_

"Don't think I'm doing this for my son. In fact, I am doing this for you."

Katsuki's eyes lit up at that. He responded:

"Why would you care? I'm not your kid."

Hisashi approached a little closer, and crouched so that his eyes are on the same level as the boys.

"Because I too had the same way of thought as you have now. My friends tried to show me a different perspective, but when I finally opened my eyes, it was already too late."

Hisashi's look went down a bit, and Katsuki couldn't help himself but to ask:

"What? How do you mean _'too late'_?"

There was a slight pause before Hisashi opened his mouth and spoke:

"It was not until I realized the error of my ways...when I was burying all of my friends."

The Hero then placed a hand upon his shoulder and looked the boy straight in his eyes.

"I can only hope that you won't end up with that kind of... regret."

It was weird, for Katsuki at least, to see the jovial man in a sad, solemn mood. The Hero got on his feet and slowly walked to the other side of the street, leaving a somewhat confused Katsuki Bakugo behind.

"See ya around, Baku-boy."

And like that, he dissapeared in the autumn wind.

A Hero's work is never really done, and the same is very much true for the Stalwart Hero, who goes by the name - Gundyr.

* * *

 **Bakudan Gauntlets**

 _Gauntlets worn by Katsuki, a friend and a rival of the Knight Hero._

 _The gauntlets provide good physical and elemental defenses, if one can bear their staggering weight._

 _These grenade-like bracers are proof of his strength and cunningness, as the main purpose of them were to be used as his excess power storage. They were also used to beat his opponents senseless._

 _Effect: Raises power of pyromancies_


	4. In the Beginning IV

**Next chapter is the canon start of MHA. Rejoice!**

* * *

While Izuku would never admit it openly, his 7th grade Chemistry teacher was... a bit of a pain to deal with.

 _Man, he sure acts as if his subject is the only one that is being taught in school..._

Typical teachers aside, he noticed that his peers aren't bullying him more actively as before. It probably has to do with him gaining a bit of muscle and form through all that training his grandfather put him through.

Safe to say, nobody could call him scraggly anymore.

Yet it still did not stop the others from grouping up against him, berating him for being Quirkless and daring to think about becoming a Hero. Only in groups did people talked to him like that, never individually.

This did not bother Izuku that much, simply because he knew that he was trying his best when it came to intense exercises Gael gives him every day, while those same bullies, who some of them probably have the same dream as his, don't look like they've went for even a simple jog.

Of course, Izuku wasn't the kind of person to take satisfaction from this - some of them even got him mad a bit, since they are wasting their potential away by bullying the only Quirkless kid in school instead of training to become the future paragons of justice.

This was one of the many reasons Deku respected Kacchan quite much - almost perfect grades, exercised body and reflexes and a good combat-oriented Quirk to boot, Katsuki Bakugo was on his way to become probably one of the greatest Heroes there is...if it weren't for his rowdy personality, to put it mildly.

Speaking of him, Izuku noticed that Katsuki had an absent look on his face when he was in his view. It was one of those faces that portray some kind of...

 _Deep thought?_

So it was surprising to him when Katsuki approached him out of nowhere and spoke only 6 words to him.

"Old man's training fields, after school."

By that, of course, he meant that he wants to meet Izuku in Gael's open training field.

His grandfather, before he retired, ran a special combat school, almost like a dojo, in the suburbs not too far from the Dagobah Beach.

Excessive pollution turned the beach into a junkyard, which Gael thought to capitalize on by having a perfect Quirk training ground. That area was technically Gael's property - it was given to him by the City Council, with the recommendation of the Musutafu Police Department and the U.A. principal himself.

Izuku couldn't find much info about his dad or grandad. Not surprising since his dad is an Underground Hero working out of Japan, while Gael...

 _Actually, come to think of it - he never did mention anything about his career as a Hero. Was he an Underground like dad? I'll ask him later, after I see what Kacchan wants._

After school ended, it took Izuku several minutes to get to the junkyard-turned beach.

Katsuki was already there, and was stretching both his arms and his legs. His black school shirt was taken off and left at the nearby staircase with his backpack. He only had a white t-shirt, a pair of black baggy pants and sneakers on him.

"Huh, you didn't chicken out... Get your real sword, I ain't standing here all day."

Izuku was taken back a bit. The shack that was near their current position on the beach was owned by Gael and housed a lot of different things, including Deku's own sword.

The term 'sword' might be a little far from the truth - it was a thick, long metal blade that was quite weighty and had to be carried on one's shoulder for better stability.

 _It's more of a greatsword...not that Kacchan would care about such details._

The sword itself had two imposing characteristics - it was quite dull and it completely lacked a point, making it almost impossible to either slash or pierce with the weapon.

Izuku thought it was a cool weapon the first time he saw it, and he was overjoyed when his dad got him his own great sword on his 12th birthday. Inko did initially voice her opinion against it, but decided to let it slide as long as Izuku doesn't hurt himself with it.

His grandpa also had one of those swords, but it had a reddish rusty color to it, unlike the dark brown his own had. It was obvious that Gael's greatsword was looking overused, but the old Hero did manage to fix it a bit.

Didn't want to do anything about the rust, though.

 **O**

"Y-You want to...spar with me, Kacchan?" Izuku silently muttered, his greatsword hefted on his right shoulder.

"...Do you think you're better than me, Deku?"

Katsuki's question got Izuku a bit off guard. Nevertheless, he tried to respond with a proper answer:

"N-No, Kacchan, I know I'm n-"

"Do you really think that a Quirkless Deku has better chances of becoming a Hero than me? Is that what you think?"

Both Katsuki's words and expression were calm and calculated, and yet, to Izuku, he felt like his friend is gonna literally explode any time soon.

Izuku would've normally stuttered something out, while trying to calm down the whole situation.

But he remembered his grandfather's training.

"Yes."

A clear, concise answer filled Izuku with confidence he never had before, his posture and face brimming with it.

While the back of his mind was in a state such as:

 _OhmygodIcan'tbelieveIsaidthatKacchanwillbesomadnow!_

Katsuki did not flinch and only looked him straight in the eye.

"Really? Didn't you want both of us to become Heroes? What gives, Deku?" Katsuki asked, if a obviously mocking tone that was so obvious...

 _That It had to be fake._

"I still want that, and I have no doubts about it, Kacchan. The question is...can you do it?" Izuku readied himself as he grabbed the handle with both of his hands, fully aware of what is about to happen now.

Katsuki let out a small cackle as small explosions bursted in his palms.

"Don't have to prove anything to you, shithead!"

Izuku smiled and purged away all panicky thoughts in his mind. Before they rushed at each other, Deku plainly said:

"No. No, you don't."

 **O**

3 hours passed since they started their first 'match', and both aspiring Heroes were looking pretty exhausted. Bakugo was on one knee, his hand resting on it while Deku was sitting while holding on his weapon that was firmly set in the sand. Both of them sported bruises and burns(in Izuku's case).

"The...the tally... is 9 to 8. Don't forget that, shitty Deku." Bakugo panted his words, but there wasn't any noticable malice in them.

"Wouldn't...dream of it..." Izuku replied.

"Hey, Deku...You...you still want...to go to U.A.?"

Izuku looked up, his gaze firmly set on his childhood friend.

"More than... anything."

Katsuki chuckled at that, and added:

"Good. Could use...the competition that'll eat my dust, heh."

Izuku managed to get up, with the help of his greatsword, and approached Katsuki. He offered his hand...

"How about a friend too?"

The blonde looked to Izuku's hand. He quickly then looked up to Izuku himself and gave his response:

"Fuck it, why not."

Their friendship, and rivalry, began once Katsuki accepted Izuku's hand. The Quirkless boy lifted him up, and both boys crunched each other's hand, mentally telling themselves:

 _Never falter._

Their bond will not be tested until years later, after one desperately tries to calm the enraged other whose mind was plagued by a mission that wasn't even his own.

* * *

 **Fire Gust**

 _Pyromancy of Katsuki, a friend and rival of the Knight Hero._

 _A peculiar form of Combustion, as it knocks away enemies, similar to the Emit Force miracle, while also dealing moderate fire damage._

 _Katsuki always strived to be the best in everything, always trying his hardest to win, no matter the circumstances._

 _Perhaps this pyromancy is a way of saying to potential adversaries to get out of his way._


	5. In the Beginning V

**Fair warning, there are some hidden references here...**

* * *

Izuku was pretty excited today, and for a pretty good reason. The reason came in the form of a package that came from his dad, who was currently outside of Japan, doing some Hero work.

He was...confused, at first. Not ungrateful though, but the gift itself didn't make sense.

It was a piece of cloth that was wrapped with a leather string. The cloth itself was probably made from brown canvas, and quite frankly - it didn't look like anything special.

That is, until he read the note below it.

 _ **'This marks the beginning of the second part of your training - Gael will know what to do. Use it well!'**_

Of course, Izuku had no idea what his dad meant by that and how a piece of cloth will help him. But he was eager to see.

He just needed to finish school today.

Of course, the path to it was blocked by a gigantic Villain who was fending off several Pro-Heroes.

The Pro who was currently fighting the Villain was the No.7 Hero Kamui Woods, who was efficiently dodging the Villains attacks. He even at one point landed on the Villains face and jumped just in time before the Villain could swathe him, which only resulted in the Villain hitting himself on the face.

The scene was greeted with a cheer of the general public that was spectating the fight.

Izuku knew from reading Gael's public logbook that Kamui, real name being Nishiya Shinji, was one of Gael's last students who passed his grandpa's training regimen - the results of it were shown even today after 11 years have passed.

Kamui jumped on the roof of the train station and positioned himself right in front of the stunned villain.

 _He's gonna do his Laquered Chain Prison! The Villain is done for!_

But fate has a funny way of doing it's work.

"Canyon Cannon!"

Either fate, or simply Mt. Lady jumping in out of nowhere, performing a flying kick on the Villain's face, instantly knocking him out cold.

 _Canyon Cannon? It's a flying kick, therefore it should be named Canyon Kick. I mean, she doesn't throw anything at her target, nor does she conjure any projectile, so it is clearly a move with the wrong na- and I'm sounding just like my dad now, am I?_

Hisashi Midoriya was a Pro Hero himself, albeit not a very known one, yet he wasn't a stranger of criticizing his fellow Heroes openly, and usually in front of them. As a result, he earned the ire of some more sensitive Pros, but the rest who weren't offended respected him for his honesty.

With this also came Hisashi's uncommon attempts at pulling pranks on his colleagues from Japan whenever he's with his family. In fact, last December, during the brutal winter that came to Musutafu, when Kamui Woods was visiting Gael, Hisashi just bursted in his house and spoke these exact words:

"Lo and behold, I see - fresh lumber for my fireplace!"

He then proceeded to chase the terrified Pro Hero with a Greataxe in his hands.

Gael was drinking tea during the whole scene.

Later that day, all three of them went to a bar and drank some beer.

To put it simply - his dad was insane, in some weird, funny way.

Then again, in a world where the majority of the population has some kind of superpowers - where does someone draw the line between sanity & insanity?

"Tch, I could've beat that fucker in less time."

Oh, and Kacchan was there with him.

"I'm sure you'd find a way, Kacchan."

 **O**

"Normally I would hand out these future career forms, but...I assume you ALL want to be Heroes!"

Most of the class cheered at the teachers words, with most of them having their Quirks active at the time. Two of the class students, however, remained silent.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But remember, they are not allowed to be used in school!"

"Don't put me with these losers, teach..."

One of the silent students, who casually put a leg on his desk, decided to speak up.

"After all, they all have crappy Quirks...unlike me."

Bakugo sported a wicked grin on his face, and wasn't fazed by the oncoming wave of yelling from his classmates by simply responding with:

"You're all extras, so act like extras!"

"Bakugo, of course...you must be aiming for the U.A. high school?"

The teachers words sent almost everyone in a state of shock.

"U.A.?!"

"Isn't it like, the most hardest national school to enter?!"

"The cutoff is 79 this year, right?"

"I hear they barely accept anyone!"

The frantic talk spread like wildfire through the whole class. It was put to a quick stop by Katsuki, who jumped on the table and, with great passion, said:

"Keep chattering extras! I aced the mock exam, and the practical will be no different! I'm gonna surpass all the Pros, even All Might himself, and be the best Hero there is! Everyone's gonna remember the name of Katsuki Bakugo!"

Bakugo's grin gotten even wider, and was showing his grinning teeth, as he released a dozen of small explosions in his palms to emphasize his words.

"Ah, you are also going to U.A., aren't you Midoriya?"

Everyone turned around towards Izuku Midoriya, who was writing in his notebook. Only when the teacher mentioned his name did Izuku look up to see that the whole class was staring at him.

Bakugo's grin diminished into a small toothy smile, one that showed hidden pride for his friend.

"But he's Quirkless!"

"How can you even compete without a Quirk?"

"You can't get into a school like U.A. with good grades only!"

"Well, he does have some muscle..."

All of the class briefly turned to the girl with glasses who said the last sentence. The girl, who was sitting in front of Katsuki, added:

"Just saying."

Izuku couldn't help but blush a little at that.

"Seriously, Midoriya - what were you thinking, applying to a Hero school without a Quirk?"

"Can he even be accepted into the General course?"

Izuku decided to stand up from his seat and stand his ground by saying:

"I-I am aiming for the Hero course. Sure, there is no guarantee that I'll be accepted, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Still, without a Quirk, you're pretty much canon fodder..."

At that, Katsuki's foot was instantly planted on the table of the student who spoke those words.

"Say that again, you fucking extra. I dare you."

After a brief moment where the terrified student almost wet himself, Katsuki walked towards his chair and said:

"Tch, seems like all of you losers forgot when that shitty druggie managed to sneak on the school grounds and tried to turn the English teacher into Swiss cheese with a rusty pocket knife."

The day when that happened was not a good day for the school security system, when a violent drug addict managed to jump across the school fence and broke into the school building. The alarms went on, but the crazed man managed to find himself in Izuku's and Katsuki's classroom.

He would've stabbed the resident teacher there if it weren't for Izuku's quick intervention. He managed to kick away the knife from his hands and tackle him down. He was being restrained by Izuku until the police arrived.

Funny enough, the whole scene wasn't even mentioned on the TV, and it barely had one small column space in the newspapers. Apparently, a Quirkless kid wasn't even worth mentioning, even when they do something worthwhile.

Or, if Izuku was to listen to Hisashi's words, the junkie must've been related to someone in a high place.

It was the world that they lived in.

Either way, it made Katsuki really pissed that day, since he was sick and didn't attend school for the day.

"Deku came second on the mock exam, and, unlike you losers, he can handle himself in a fight. I'm willing to bet my left kidney that Deku can beat all your sorry asses with a blindfold and his good arm tied behind his back!" Katsuki boasted, leaving a few of his classmates shocked at that, all while Izuku was thinking:

 _Your exaggeration will someday be the death of me, Kacchan..._

 **O**

"Oi, Deku."

Izuku was packing his No.13 Journal in his bag before he turned around. He saw his friend standing beside the classroom door.

"Oh, hey Kacchan, what do y-"

"The fuck was that all about?"

Midoriya was a bit confused at that, since he remembers that nothing happened between him and Katsuki...well, nothing recent, he presumed.

"No guarantee that you'll be accepted? You giving up already?!"

 _Oh, so that's why he's mad now..._

"I'm not giving up Kacchan! I'm just being realistic, that's all..."

"Shut up, damn nerd. That's all I've wanted to hear...Don't forget our deal, Deku. Later."

Katsuki went to the exit and waved behind his back at Izuku.

 _The deal...the promise..._

They made one several months ago that both of them will be going to U.A.'s Hero course. It didn't matter if they end up in the same or in different classes.

People say that nothing kills a friendship faster than a healthy competition.

The friendship between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, however, puts the final nail in the coffin of that statement before plunging said coffin on the bottom of the ocean.

Izuku went on his own way to home after the classes ended. He decided to take his usual route through a small tunnel that got recently closed due to nearby construction.

It was a shortcut to the block where his apartment was, and Katsuki would usually be with him if the blonde didn't already planned out something today with the others.

It was perfectly okay with Izuku, since he too was busy today. After all, the talisman he got from his dad was to be used in the second part of his training with Grandpa Gael...somehow.

 _Kacchan is right. Sure, I am Quirkless, but I know how to handle myself in a fight, thanks to Grandpa Gael. I will enter U.A. with my best friend and I will become a He-_

Izuku almost didn't notice the rising presence behind him that crawled out of the sewer grate.

Almost.

 _A Villain?!_

Midoriya quickly rolled away from the villain in order to create some distance between them. The sludge Villain, however, was larger than Izuku expected, and managed to grab his leg at the end of his roll.

Izuku repressed his urge to panic and tried to kick off the Villain's limb from his arm, only for his foot to slide through the extremity.

 **"FEISTY ONE, AREN'T YOU? YOU'LL MAKE A FINE BODY, THAT'S FOR SURE."**

The Villain entangled Midoriya's other leg and got on top of him.

 **"DON'T WORRY, IT'LL ONLY HURT AS LONG AS YOU RESIST..."** The Villain's voice echoed through the tunnel as the sludge tried to violently force its way into Izuku's mouth.

The sludge succeeded, but the action was responded by Izuku extending his arm...and squeezing the Villain's eye.

 _"Every Quirk, no matter how powerful or tricky it may be, has it's weakness. Sometimes, those weaknesses can be quite obvious, even to an untrained eye."_

Izuku would've chuckled at the last part of his grandfather's lesson, but was currently pre-occupied by the invading sludge.

The Villain screamed, and the sludge loosened its grip on him for a bit, but not enough for Izuku to be let free. At least he wasn't in his mouth anymore.

 **"ARGH! LET GO OF ME, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"**

"Not...until you...let go...first!" Izuku managed to mumble out as he tried to not lose his grip on the Villain's weakness and was taking the effort of releasing his other arm.

Izuku knew that the adrenaline coursing through him and quick thinking were the only things keeping him alive right now. He also knew that he couldn't last long forever in this position, so he did what everybody would do.

"Help!"

Izuku screamed out and again, and again, and again...

 **"BUT NOBODY CAME, DID THEY KID? YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE, AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO DRAG IT ON AS LONG AS IT'S POSSIBLE."**

In the end, the Villain was wrong, and didn't lived up to his word, as two words majestically echoed throughout the small tunnel.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

* * *

 **Head of the Sludge**

 _An empty head of the first Villain that faced the Knight Hero, and almost bested him._

 _Grants exceptional physical and fire defenses, but makes the wearer quite vulnerable against lightning._

 _This item clearly shows the ultimate fate of the first opponent that the Knight Hero faced. Whatever happened to the Villain afterwards, is something that will probably be unknown, left to fade in time._

 _Perhaps some things are better off forgotten._


	6. In the Beginning VI

**Sorry for the short delay - I'm currently playing Dark Souls 2 as, well...as one of the characters of MHA.**

 **As to who I am playing as? That...will remain a secret.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sludge Villain didn't know what hit him, figuratively AND literally, until he was completely blasted into spare bits by the sheer force of All Might's punch.

Izuku, on the other side, was both relieved and excited, and for a good reason - his idol just saved him from a Villain who wanted to end his life.

He was so starstruck by that very notion that he wasn't paying attention to what the Hero was saying:

"...Kid, are you alright?"

Izuku cleared his throat, and tried to contain the sparkles of a fanboy. After all - he didn't want to make a bad impression on the No.1 Hero.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!"

"Great! I have to congratulate you on the way you handled that Villain - that move of yours gave me a perfect opening to strike him down! A marking of a future Hero, indeed!"

Izuku blushed a bit at the compliment, and said:

"It-It wasn't really anything special. I mean, if you hadn't showed up..."

"Nonsense, my boy! I must admit, it was my mistake for letting that dastardly Villain run this long! Alas, this is a strange land...and I'm off cameras now!"

Speaking of the Villain...

"Uh, do-do you need help containing the Villain, All Might?"

"No need! You've done already quite enough, and besides - the Villain is already trapped!" All Might openly showed a transparent soda bottle that was occupied by the unsconcious Sludge Villain.

 _So fast!_

"Now I must bid farewell! You can catch me again on TV!"

Izuku approached his backpack that fell off when the Sludge Villain attacked and saw his No.13 journal wide open, with a large signature of All Might, with a small stickman that had his signature hair style and giving two thumbs up.

Izuku smiled at that - the Hero he worshiped as a kid gave him his own special signature, probably due to how Izuku was handling the situation before he came.

However, there was something on Izuku's mind - a question, something that he had asked his grandfather a long time ago. He already got his answer from him. Izuku knew that the fact that Gael was his grandfather didn't stop the Hero trainer from expressing his own opinion on the matter.

 _"Anything is possible, if you have the will to get up every time you fall."_

Izuku pulled out his father's gift, the talisman, out of his pocket and determinantly held it.

He would do it.

"All Might, I-I have to ask you something! It's ver-"

But fate had other plans, it seems.

"Sorry kid, a Hero's biggest enemy is time. Thank you for your aid with the Villain, but I must go now. Until next time!" All Might said as he performed a few squats.

And like that, the Pro Hero was airborne, and looked where to land. He became aware only a couple of seconds later at Izuku Midoriya's attempt to cheat fate.

Mainly him hanging on his right leg with only one hand with one arm and holding his bag with the other.

"Please, release me! I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this is a bit too much!"

"I-I can't! It's quite h-high up here! Besides, I have to as-ask you something!" Izuku muttered out with his eyes closed, since he was trying to resist the sheer force of the wind.

"You have a point there! Do me a favor and keep your lips shut until we land!"

With his eyes closed, Izuku failed to see a small drip of blood coming from the Hero's mouth.

 **O**

"Oi, Bakugo, why do you still hang out with Midoriya anyway?"

To that, Katsuki kicked a random bottle that was in his way and turned to face the two guys he's been currently hanging out with.

"What's that got to do with you?" he asked, shooting a 'warning' glare at them.

Both of the boys recoiled a bit. The dark-haired 50's style haircut guy with a cigarette in his hands decided to speak up first:

"Well, didn't you know him since you were, like, kids or something?"

"I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the dude's Quirkless, so I guess he must've had it rough..." the other guy with the long fingers added.

Bakugo fully turned to face them and said:

"Of course he had. He'd probably be fucked up in the head if it weren't for his gramps and me. Deku can put up a fight, and all that without a Quirk - and the fuck I'm saying this shit again, you two know that a lot better than me! Especially you, Fingers."

'Fingers' scratched the back of his head - Bakugo's words did ring true. After all, he was also one of the kids, beside Bakugo, who tried to beat up Izuku when they were little.

Well, tried and failed.

"Deku's gonna be my sidekick when we finish U.A., since he's the only one worth considering, and I've got nothing more to say to you."

 _That, and I really hate fucking repeating myself like a goddamn parrot._

Bakugo however, in his rant, failed to see the shocked, fearful faces of the boys as they were pointing at his direction. As if something was behind hi-

 **"A BODY... WITH A GOOD QUIRK. PERFECT..."**

By the time Bakugo realized what was happening, it was already too late.

 _Motherf-_

 **O**

The landing wasn't quite soft, but Izuku wasn't affected too much by it. Even so, he was no stranger to rough drops from heights , courtesy of his grandfather.

The highschooler recovered quickly enough to hear All Might's saying:

"Please refrain from doing something like that in the future, you might get hurt!"

In hindsight, latching on a leg of a Hero like a clingy fanboy was probably not a good idea.

Not to mention being embarrassing too.

"Before you go, I need to ask you something, All Might!" Izuku clearly spoke.

"Alright, young man, but be quick!"

"Even though I'm Quirkless, do you think I can become a Hero...like you?"

The Hero was caught a bit off-guard with the question, although his expression didn't portray it. He gazed over to the city, and tried to concoct a good response for the boy who actually fought a villain mere moments ago...

His train of thoughts was abruptly stopped as he felt a very familiar twitch inside his body...

 _Tch, now, out of all places...ah, damn it all..._

Izuku didn't notice the smoking Hero, since he was currently monologuing, his look lowered on the ground:

"Because...my grandpa trained me since I was little, right after the doctor told me I'll never have a Quirk. I've trained hard, even took lessons in swordsmanship, to compensate for my lack of a Quirk. He told me that everything is possible, if you have the will to do it...but I just wanted to hear from y-"

At the last part, Izuku looked up to face All Might, only to be met with a skeletal blonde man who looked like an opposite caricature of the Hero he looked up on for almost all his life.

"Y-You sh-shrank? No, you must be an impostor! All M-Might could never look s-so thin...?"

The man stared at the boy with an impassive look. Blood came out of his mouth when he spoke:

"I am All Might."

...

"EH?!"

* * *

 **Silver Age Suit**

 _A bright-red, colorfully designed thin suit with a flowing cape on it's shoulders, once worn by All Might, a former Hero._

 _The suit provides overall mediocre to no defenses at best, as it's nature is more decorative rather than being protective. It could attest to the true power the Hero once possessed, and so he probably never had the need for any armor whatsoever._

 _A power that any other wearer of it can only dream of having._

 _Unless..._


	7. In the Beginning VII

**This story is now over 10k words.**

 **YEAH BOI!**

 **The story will get updated whenever I feel like it.**

* * *

Pain.

Pain was the only emotion Katsuki Bakugo was feeling now. But not the agonizing pain of being eaten from inside out.

It was the annoying pain, like when tiny insects constantly bite into the flesh, to draw the blood that will satiate them.

That, however, was not the main source of his anger.

From where he stood, the whole city block was in ruins, with a dozen people injured, and possibly few of them dead. And yet, this also wasn't the main reason he was angry.

Heck, he wasn't even angry at the Sludge Villain who was using his body as a playtoy, making him go on a rampage with his Quirk.

...

Well, that one was a lie - he was planning on beating the Villain until there is nothing more than a lifeless stain on the street if Katsuki ever got a chance.

That wouldn't be happening any time soon, unfortunately.

The greatest source of his anger & rage was...himself.

He was angry because he let himself get ambushed like that. Angry because he didn't had the strength to fight back the Villain. But mostly, he was angry at his own incapability to do anything now, but resist the Villain's hold on his body and Quirk.

If the damages and the casualties are to be taken in consideration, Bakugo wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Funny how this happens to him after boasting about being the next number one Hero...

 _Almost as if the frigin' universe wants me to know my place...fucking hell._

Bakugo ceased his train of thoughts, gritting his teeth while trying to free himself from the latched Sludge Villain.

 **O**

"W-What happened to you?! To cause you to be-be like that?!"

Toshinori Yagi sat on the roof floor and took a deep breath before saying:

"You've seen the real me, kid. But please, don't write about it on the internet, okay?"

Izuku's frantic stature instantly changed to a straightened, somewhat tense posture, and with a small bow, he said:

"I would never do that! Your secret is safe with me!"

Toshinori silently chuckled at that, and responded:

"Thanks, kid. Now, to how I got into this sorry state..."

Izuku's eyes look up and were met with quite a shocking, and somewhat grizzly view of the skinny All Might's left side of his chest.

There were a lot of savage burn marks that covered a lot of space around a scar, which looked like it was made by a piercing weapon. Expertly placed stitches looked like they formed a spider's web around the closed hole.

Toshinori noticed Izuku's paled face at the wound he had.

"This happened 5 years ago, during a fight. A...Villain snuck behind me and did this."

Izuku couldn't believe that someone actually managed to deal that much damage to All Might, and without the Hero even noticing them.

"My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, while my stomach and a kidney had to be removed. Ever since the surgeries, I've wasted away. For now, I can do Hero work for about 4 hours a day."

"You're...You're in pain then! I-I..."

Toshinori waved his hand at Izuku in dismissal, and said:

"No need for pity kid. Ever wondered why I always smile? It's to fight off the overbearing pressure & constant fear. Heroes must always be ready to risk their lives. Besides, a Hero who saves people with a smile on his face...cannot let be daunted by evil!"

Izuku calmed down a bit, and before he could say anything, Toshinori added:

"I've seen how you were handling that lowlife, and I have to say - I'm impressed. But, you have to realize that, in this day & age, it's not an uncommon fact that raw power can completely beat pure skill. If it didn't, then you would've beaten the Villain even without my help."

At that, Izuku looked down, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. Even after all those years of training, he couldn't fight off one Vill...

"Forgive me kid, that was rude and completely uncalled for."

Izuku saw the skeletal man standing up and slowly approaching the exit.

"Without power, I'm afraid that you can't...no, you shouldn't be a Hero. I'd say to go for a job as a police officer, you certainly have the build and the abilities for that."

Izuku finally decided to speak up as Toshinori's hand was on the doorknob:

"All Might...?"

The man paused and slightly turned his look to face the boy whose dreams he just crushed.

"Thank you."

The Pro Hero was a taken a back, as he didn't hear a glimpse of neither sarcasm or hate behind those words.

"For what is worth kid...I'm sorry. I hope you live a happy life."

And with that, All Might went downstairs, briefly reminiscing his own past.

...

To his credit, it took the Pro Hero several seconds to realize that the Villain-in-a-bottle wasn't in his pocket anymore.

The realization was accompanied by the sound of an explosion nearby.

 _Shit!_

 **O**

Izuku took the fire escape as an other way from the roof. After all, it'd be a bit awkward walking by a man he looked up to his entire childhood - the same man who told him that he can't become a Hero without a Quirk.

He never doubted his grandfather, as he was one of the only people who pushed him to become what he wanted to be.

Gael wasn't one to sugarcoat things, and he clearly said to Izuku that he can achieve his dreams if he has the will for it.

If it is so, then who is in the wrong? Was Gael's judgment of him clouded by the fact that he was his grandson?

 _Hmm...no...no, that can't be like that. If it were like that, he wouldn't have put me through his training for the past 10 years. Grandpa never worked on something that couldn't bear results..._

 _So maybe...maybe Grandpa Gael saw something in me that All Might didn't? Still..._

Izuku decided that he would ask him when he gets home...but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom. He looked up to the sky and saw a tower of smoke rising up several blocks away.

Several other booms occured from the source, and Izuku instantly recognized the sounds that the explosions were making.

 _Kacchan!_

He rushed to the direction where the smoke was coming from, and was greeted with a sight of a mass of people that converged upon the scene...

 **O**

Shinji Nishiya knew that situations like these aren't uncommon to happen during work.

Villain gets control of somebody and their Quirk and proceeds to go on a rampage, while at the same time using their host as meat shield.

And it just so happens that the Quirk the Sludge Villain was using is a fire based one.

He managed to rescue the injured people around the Villain, but he couldn't even get near the boy who was trying to fight off the control of his captor.

Now, he would've usually remained his distance from Quirks like that, seeing that wood gets caught on fire quite easily.

But he was Gael's student, the last one at that, and the old Hero did his best at teaching him on how his Quirk could be utilized in different situations, no matter how disadvantageous it might be.

"Backdraft! Douse me in water!"

Gael once told him that dry wood is the best tinder there is, which kinda confused the Hero the first time he heard it.

It became crystal clear later on, during Shinji's own experimentations with his Quirk.

"What was that, Kamui?!" the Rescue Hero asked, while pouring streams of water to the raging fires in the streets.

"Pour some water on me, quickly!"

Backdraft didn't question his colleagues request, and aimed one of the water streams towards him.

Kamui Woods dashed towards the Villain as soon as he got drenched in water. The Hero made a quick mental notice to take a page from Gang Orca's book and have a water bottle with him at all times.

He dodged an incoming blast by sliding beneath it and stood directly in front of the Villain.

"It's over now, evil scum! Laquered Chain Prison!"

The wooden sprouts quickly grew from his arms, both enveloping and piercing the soft-skinned Villain with countless branches.

However, his attempt to immobilize the Villain proved to be futile, since the Sludge Villain's body remained unaffected by the wooden branches.

 **"NICE TRY, HERO."**

The Sludge Villain went up to Kamui's face, much to the Pro's shock, and blasted him with Katsuki's Quirk by using both hands.

The vines were ripped apart from Kamui's arms as they've dried up in the heat, while Kamui himself was sent flying from the blast impact.

The Pro Hero made quite a rough landing, as the back of his head was met with a piece of torned-up concrete. Shinji gritted through the pain, and pushed himself to get up, while both his mind and vision were in a haze.

He turned back to see Backdraft working on putting down the flames, Death Arms carrying a few injured people to a presumable safer place, while Mt. Lady was probably shouting at him - not that he could hear her now.

 _In hindsight...I probably should've...informed the others...of what I was planning to do..._

Kamui felt a sharp pain in his left thigh, and upon touching it, he realized that a large piece of shrapnel just pierced his leg.

 _Where... where did that come from...?_

 **"HEH, DON'T WORRY. KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE PRIVILEGE IF BEING MY FIRST HERO KILL."** The Sludge Villain spoke with mockery as he raised his hand towards Woods' head, ready to unleash the boy's Quirk on him.

That was, until he heard Death Arms' voice, saying...

 **O**

"Get back here, you fool! Stop!"

But he didn't stop. Because if he did, Izuku knew, both Kacchan and Kamui Woods would die by the hands of the Villain.

And it would've been his fault.

Izuku knew that All Might dropped the bottle which contained the Sludge Villain, because he was so adamant of talking to him.

Because of his actions, a Pro Hero and his best friend could've met their untimely deaths.

He knew that Death Arms' shout inadvertently caused the Villain's attention to turn to him...a situation Izuku was now prepared.

 **"YOU..."**

Izuku didn't let the Villain finish as he threw his backpack at him, successfully hitting the Villain in the eye.

The Sludge let out a cry of pain, with the successful hit weakening his grip on Katsuki enough that his mouth and one of his hands managed to get free.

"Aim for his eye, Kacchan!"

Bakugo managed to flip his released side to the Villain, and, with his free palm, landed a small explosion on the Villain.

"I had this under control, Deku!"

"Didn't seem like that to me!"

Katsuki would've argued more if he didn't notice the Pro Hero behind them, who steadily got on his feet.

"We...have to get out...of here..." Kamui Woods muttered as he used his arm to lean on his good leg.

 **"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"**

The Sludge Villain appeared before the three, and looked like he got much bigger...and much more angrier.

 **"I'M GONNA ENJOY RIPPING YOU ALL TO PIECES!"**

"Geez..."

No one, not even the Pros, noticed that All Might appeared until he spoke.

"I should really practice what I preach...A Pro Hero should always be ready to risk his life!"

He stood there, between them and the Sludge Villain, and dealt a finishing blow to the Villain.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

The force of the punch sent enormous amounts of wind pressure throughout the whole area, completely blowing apart the Sludge Villain.

It was, apparently, also strong enough to create rain.

 **O**

The aftermath of the whole thing wasn't much, if Shinji was honest. The public was crowding all over All Might, the police and the Pros were collecting the scattered pieces of the Villain, paramedics were applying bandages to his leg.

He was lucky that it didn't hit the bone nor the artery, so he wasn't complaining about it.

What he did want to complain about is how some Pro Heroes were praising the blonde kid, telling him that they've got open places for a sidekick, if he ever went Pro, while Death Arms and Backdraft were scolding Hisashi's kid over actually acting like a Hero should.

Truth be told, they didn't knew Hisashi like he did. Or more precisely, some of them didn't knew Hisashi at all...well, not personally anyway.

One could look at the kid and almost see the meek kindness radiating from him - a complete opposite to his eccentric, loudmouth father. But Shinji knew better - after all, Hisashi also had a habit of butting in wherever he goes, even if it doesn't look like he stands much chance.

He had to admit, his teacher trained the kid well - but the fact that he was Quirkless would hinder him in his path to become a Hero.

Or would it?

Heck, there's a first time for everything - an idea of a Quirkless Hero might not be that impossible now, as Izuku Midoriya proved it.

Kamui Woods got up and approached him after both Pro Heroes were done with their...lecturing.

"You did good there. Thank you for saving me."

He saw the boy's eyes light up at that. Izuku smiled and bowed.

"It was nothing, sir!"

Shinji had a smile formed on his face, which wasn't visible due to his mask, and spoke:

"I hope we'll see each other in the future...as colleagues. Off you go."

Izuku's eyes were now shining with joy. He quickly nodded and went off his way.

Kamui will definitely have a word or two with those two idiots.

But before that...

"Are you an idiot?! You could've gotten yourself killed there! What in the hell were you thinking!?"

He had to deal with a wild Yu Takeyama first.

 _This...could take a while._

 **O**

To say that Katsuki Bakugo was annoyed was...a bit of an understatement.

Mostly because some of the Pros acted just like the extras from school - praising his resilience and strength with offers of becoming their sidekick when he becomes a Hero.

 _As if I'll become anyone's sidekick. Hah!_

He didn't fail to notice how the other Pros, save the Wood Guy, acted towards Deku - scolding him how reckless he was. Katsuki couldn't simply understand that.

Wasn't it being reckless the whole point of being a Hero?

He didn't want to get too philosophical about it, as he had a job to do. And that job was to give back the cloth that Deku dropped during the fight.

Bakugo looked closely at the canvas cloth, and was kind of confused at Deku's behavior with this. For the future King Explosion Murderer, it looked more like a standard lucky charm that could be found at a flea market. Still, if Deku acted all excited about it, then it must have some other function?

 _Deku should be more careful with his shitty things._

Katsuki stopped dead in his tracks when he heard two voices talking to each other. He recognized the first voice as his friend's, while the other voice obviously belonged to a man...who somewhat sounded quite familiar.

Bakugo slowly approached and peeked around the corner of a brick wall, and saw Izuku talking to a skeletal blonde man who looked like he was gonna crumble to dust any time soon.

"...-'ve been searching successor worthy of my power for quite a while now! And I believe that you are the one to inherit it! My boy, do you accept this?"

 _Wait, what? What power? What suc - WHO IS THIS GUY?!_

"I accept it, All Might!"

...

 _What the fuck?_

* * *

 **Wood God Leggings**

 _Leggings said to have belonged to a man who masterfully controlled the wood that grew on his body...somehow._

 _Not all wood is good to be tinder, if one knows exactly how to make it that way..._

 _Effect: Grants high fire resistances when drenched in water_


	8. Preparations I

"So this talisman...is a catalyst used to conjure...miracles?"

Gael nodded.

"Miracles...as in magic?" Izuku asked.

"Why yes, of course!"

The aspiring Hero was dumbfounded over his grandfather's bluntness over the subject. After all...

"But magic isn't, uh...real."

Gael's beard rose up to form a smile. The red-hooded pulled out a battered brown cloth from his own pocket which he held in one hand, while grabbing a butcher's knife from the kitchen in the other.

"Then a demonstration is in order, is it not?"

He flipped the knife in reverse and, since he currently wasn't wearing any armor, performed a swift cut on his arm, just below the wrist.

Izuku recoiled a little at his grandfather's action, but the sudden shock was replaced with curiosity and slight amazement.

Right after his self-injury, Gael rose his talisman up, and a small ray of light shined above the former Slave Knight while beneath him formed a golden circle of arabesque runes.

Both the light and the circle faded out quickly, and Izuku could see the results of it.

Gael's cut was nowhere to be seen.

Izuku's mind was currently processing the scene of his grandfather...performing magic.

Practical magic.

That can be used to heal people.

Izuku disregarded the thought of his grandfather pulling a prank on him - after all, he knew that Gael already had a Quirk.

Strangely enough, his Quirk had no name, as Gael didn't even bother to give it one in the first place.

Izuku definitely knew that his grandfather's Quirk was some sort of a Transformation type, which gives his grandfather enhanced strength & speed, as well as a slightly increased body size. The cue of the activation of his Quirk would be tints of blood-red smoke coming from his body, in addition to Gael being slightly more aggressive with his fighting style during the activation.

Though, Izuku did notice that Gael doesn't use it often, and prefers to fight without it, if circumstances don't require it.

 _It would be a bit of an overkill really, since Grandpa can still kick ass without his Quirk no problem! Still..._

"T-t-that was amazing!" Izuku yelped. He did not give his grandfather the time to speak, as he said:

"And you're telling me that anyone can...learn it?"

Gael let out a small chuckle. He was clearly amused with his grandson's antics.

"Yes, yes, everyone can learn spells. However, it is an entirely different subject on using them effectively! If I recall, your father is actually quite proficient with them."

And just like that, something clicked inside Izuku's head.

Hisashi loved to show around his favorite weapons, one of which was a casted iron halberd that as was insufferably heavy as it was powerful. The prime example of that being when he was fighting off a group of Villains. He charged at them and performed a large sweeping attack, sending all criminals flying in his wake.

The special move was called Champion's Charge, and his dad was quite proud with it.

His second weapon wasn't really much of a weapon . It was a large, round iron shield that Hisashi uncommonly used to bash his opponents with. The shield itself wasn't completely round, with two vertical cutouts that Hisashi utilized as space to poke his halberd out.

Aside from this, Izuku remembered that his dad always had a piece of white cloth on his waist, it's shape now looking remarkably similar to the Canvas Talisman he was holding in his hands.

"So Dad can use miracles as well? Then why didn't you tell me about them sooner?" Izuku asked, to which Gael shrugged and spoke:

"Well, you didn't ask!"

...

Crickets could be heard outside of Gael's house, as if they were there to fill in the space that was the uncomfortable silence.

"Forgive me, that was a very poor jest." Gael spoke, as he looked upon his grandson's unamused expression. The old Hero added:

"As to why we didn't tell you about the matter of miracles sooner, it is simply because you weren't ready...until now, of course."

"Until now? Grandpa, please tell me - what kind of requirements do I have to fulfill in order t-to use them?"

Gael paused and sat on the futon, and spoke:

"Tell me, Izuku...what was your favorite bedtime story?"

Izuku was visibly surprised at that, but didn't question Gael as he was trying to remember his early years of life, and how both his mother and his grandfather (sometimes his dad too, when he was around) would tell quite unorthodox tales.

The tales would usually revolve around either an army of knights who valiantly fought the dragons, or stories of a kind goddess that provided respite to those same knights.

They were unorthodox since it seemed that only Izuku's family knew about them.

"My favorite...Well, I guess it would be of a knight that freed himself from the grasps of a dragon by sheer force of will." Izuku scratched the back of his head, while Gael let out a small chuckle.

"That, my grandson, is a tale of a miracle. Miracles are usually channeled through one's faith in the stories that surround them. But, one's love for the story itself could be enough to cast it, if the miracle is basic enough, of course."

Izuku's eyes lit up in excitement. And it was all completely justified, since he would be learning magic that could help people AND was going to train with All Might and succeed him by passing down his Quirk unto him.

Izuku's phone suddenly rang, and the boy saw who the caller was.

"Scurry off now - you don't want to keep All Might himself waiting, do you?"

Gael let out a small laugh as Izuku rushed towards the exit, but not before saying a quick goodbye & thank you to his grandfather.

The former slave knight knew that, whatever the future may hold, or whatever plan fate has concocted - Izuku Midoriya would become both the sword & the shield of the world that needs it.

 _You made the right choice Toshinori. I just wish I didn't have to force you to make one..._

* * *

 **Slave Hero Gauntlets**

 _Gauntlets of a man who seeked to redeem himself for the monstrosities he committed._

 _He never forgot his mission. He never let go of his duty. Even finding himself in a new world didn't change that._

 _Not until..._


	9. Preparations II

**Expositions...and a cliffhanger! Oh my!**

 **Leave a review, don't be shy!**

* * *

Toshinori Yagi, known to the public as All Might, was a man who was far, far from perfect. During his career as a Pro Hero, and life in general - he made a lot of mistakes. From some of them he managed to learn invaluable lessons, while from the others...he had to suffer the consequences.

He was glad that he didn't had to go through both of those ends with Izuku Midoriya's case. The Pro Hero knew from the start that the kid obviously had some training, which helped him a bit when he was fighting that sludge scum, and frankly - he would've made a good pick for One for All, if Toshinori knew him a bit better.

And now he knows. He knows that, within Izuku, beats a heart of a true hero. Of someone who would put aside his own well being for the sake of others.

It was probably what Gael saw when he decided to train his grandson.

He berated himself, due to being incapable of immediately seeing something in the boy the same way Gael saw. The old Hero trained Izuku for 10 years straight, just because he managed to see Izuku's true nature.

 _So much for being a guide for the future generations to come, huh._

Toshinori was sitting on a particularly large fridge, which was being carried by Izuku.

His first training objective was to clean this particular spot of the beach-turned landfill. He knew very well that Gael was using this particular spot for training with Quirks in the open. Toshinori also knew that Gael wouldn't mind what they were doing now at all.

He was truly astonished by Izuku, as he was dragging the fridge from the beach in a steady pace. Moreso, since Toshinori was sitting on it in his transformed form.

When Toshinori asked Izuku for his name, he wondered how he didn't see that the kid was Hisashi's boy.

The first time All Might met The Stalwart Hero Gundyr, said hero was fighting a run-of-the-mill Villain with a mutant strength Quirk that turned the Villain into a fire-breathing lizard. Gundyr was wielding a massive dull black sword that looked like it was made from pitch black rock, which he used to crush the Villain onto the ground.

He remembers how Gundyr noticed him immediately after the Villain was soundly defeated, and asked him to watch over the criminal. All Might didn't even get to say anything on the matter as Gundyr bolted straight towards a nearby trashed store where, presumably, the lizard-like Villain committed robbery.

All Might, while standing guard on the unconscious Villain, saw how Gundyr went to an injured store clerk sitting on the floor, clutching his burned arm. A light shone brightly below Gundyr as he held a piece of white cloth in his hand. Gundyr crouched near the store clerk, and a ray of yellowish light erupted from the ground, which quickly faded.

What surprised All Might was that the burns on the clerk's arm were no more, and judging how he wasn't clutching it anymore - it seemed like Gundyr healed the boy.

Gundyr exited the store went straight towards All Might. Before Toshinori could say anything, Gundyr said:

"Thanks for your help, Rabbit Man!"

Those exact words marked the start of a...quite interesting friendship, to say at least.

The Stalwart Hero always fought with weapons, and he had quite a wide array at his disposal. Not to mention that he was quite proficient with them too. So far, All Might has seen Gundyr using studded leather straps, paired maces that resembled oversized drums, a large silver curved sword which had straps of hair on the dull side of it, a pair of daggers that could electrocute opponents upon contact.

The weapon that amused All Might the most was a humongous, black hammer that looked like a tooth of a mythical beast...which Gundyr used to pancake Villains into the ground. The reason why it brought a smile to All Might was the very idea of someone using a tooth to smash Villains. The No.1 Hero was sure that he probably didn't even see half of the arsenal Gundyr had.

His costume choice was also interesting, to say at least.

It was funny how some of their physically-weaker colleagues would thought that Gundyr's outfit was a light-weight armor type similar to Ingenium's outfit, and then see them mustering up the strength to lift Gundyr's gauntlet made from solid iron. Armor, helmet, gauntlets and leggings were made with thick iron plates that were bound to stop a bullet or a knife without any problems.

But All Might did have to question on the parts of his armor that were left completely naked and unprotected - mainly his elbows and knee ligaments were out in the open.

"It can get pretty hot and stuffy in this armor, so constant ventilation is a must for me. Besides, my Quirk covers up that problem of vital part exposure."

Hisashi Midoriya's Quirk is called Indivisible Body, which made amputation of his limbs entirely impossible. Of course, he could receive injuries to the skin and muscle, but his Quirk-boosted bones and joints made him immune to any kind of dismemberment. Hisashi even said that, because of his Quirk, he could never go blind nor handicapped.

"Ah well, retirement is overrated." is what Gundyr would usually say.

The No.1 Hero didn't have a need to question Hisashi's healing abilities, as he presumed that he simply had a dual Quirk that inherited from both of his parents. Rare, but not unheard of.

He was glad that he was wrong with his second assumption that Hisashi was actually working for _him_ \- the Stalwart Hero was an open book, in a good way, and he somewhat radiated an aura of sincerity.

That and, well, he wasn't reserved when it came to having opinions on...anything, really.

Toshinori's reminiscing of the past was interrupted when he noticed the garbage truck being almost next to the fridge he's been sitting on.

He jumped from the fridge and looked upon his protege, who grabbed the now-vacant fridge and pushed it next to the lifting panels of the garbage truck.

"Midoriya my boy...can I ask you something?"

The question quickly got Izuku's attention, as he quickly finished placing the fridge on the panels and responded:

"Of course, sir!"

Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics.

"Against my better judgment, I've told you that you cannot become a Hero. With that in mind, you had no reason to accept my proposal...and yet you did. Why?"

Izuku was caught off guard with that, but nevertheless, he answered. And with a smile, at that.

"All Might...you told me your secrets, things that would jeopardize you if they ever became public. You've trusted me with all of that, and I didn't see any reason to not accept your offer!"

Everything that the young boy had said made sense to All Might. Heck, Midoriya both reminded him of Hisashi and his younger self.

He knew, deep inside of him, that he made the right choice.

"Oi, Deku!"

Toshinori turned around to see a familiar blonde boy approaching them at a walking pace.

Bakugo Katsuki was his name, if All Might remembered well. He recognized him since he was one of the three who were fighting the Sludge Villain.

"Kacchan! H-How did you know I was here?"

"Gramps told me. Now...when did ya think about telling me that you're training with frigin' All Might?"

...

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 **Cracked Green Eye Orb**

 _Online play item. One use only._

 _Become an "invading" friendly green spirit tasked with helping the host when they are in a dire need of aid. Will prioritize hosts on low health and worlds with present invaders. Cannot be used to help in critical battles._

 _The true meaning of being a Hero is to meddle when it is not necessary. Perhaps this item was created by one such individual?_


	10. Preparations III

**There's a song reference here, rofl.**

* * *

"I assure you, young Bakugo, that I was simply giving young Midoriya some...pointers on how to train. With the addition of helping him out a little, of course."

The public picture of All Might was one of a man who fearlessly saved the innocent, fought crime with an unfaltering smile and was always fair to everyone. The last part, however, would come in question if it were to be found out that he was privately training a kid.

Toshinori, of course, had a few protégés in his career. The difference, however, was that he was officially recognized to be their mentor, while he wanted to keep Midoriya's training in secret. He is the next one to receive One for All, after all.

It didn't mean that he could help out a bit on the fly, which was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Yeah! He's been giving me a few tips on, well...how to train!"

 _Gosh, young Midoriya is a bad liar. Not necessarily a bad thing, but it's really not helpful now._

"Huh, is that so...?"

Bakugo got a bit closer to both of them and said:

"Well, considering that Deku's getting your power, All Might, he'd probably need the most reliable help."

Izuku just now realized why Bakugo was acting a bit weird when he returned his Talisman. He just gave him the cloth and moved on without saying a thing.

The Pro Hero almost choked on his own spit upon hearing those words. All Might could notice anger from a mile away, and the blonde boy was now radiating a lot of it.

He, however, didn't get to say anything in response as Bakugo continued:

"Seriously, you couldn't have said that offer a little louder? Who the hell says important secret shit like that in the open for everybody else to hear?!"

...

 _Oh._

"Uh, well..." Toshinori was at loss for words now. True, it was relieved that the blonde boy wasn't angry at Midoriya or him because of their deal, but rather at how he approached Midoriya with his offer.

Izuku, on the other side, put a hand on his chin, and had to admit that Bakugo was technically right about that.

"In hindsight, All Might've could've picked a better spot to tell me that. Or he could've even contacted my dad, since he told me that they knew each other rather well, which is pretty awesome now that I think about it. But then it comes across the problem whether my mom also knows about All for One, which could prove a bit tricky to find out. Or not, since I could ask my dad about it. Also..."

"You're mumbling again Deku."

Bakugo was right yet again, leaving Izuku a bit embarrassed by his habit.

"Young Bakugo...I ask of you to keep this arrangement a secret - if my enemies were to know this, I'm afraid that it wouldn't bode well for neither me nor young Midoriya."

"Sure."

"I under...e-excuse me?"

Izuku silently chuckled at his friend's bluntness. If there was one word that he would describe Katsuki Bakugo with, that word would be - direct.

"Don't worry about it, All Might - my lips are sealed."

But there was something that bothered Izuku a bit, so he asked:

"Kacchan...you don't mind that I'll be getting All Might's...power?"

Katsuki laughed in a very non-sarcastic maner.

"Nah. Why should I? Of course you'd need a proper Quirk to get on my level." he said as he boastfully laughed again, unaware of the sweatdrops that formed on both Izuku's and All Might's head.

Bakugo suddenly stopped laughing and his tone got a tad bit serious as he spoke:

"Deku...if you somehow manage to fail the Entrance Exam, I will kill you for wasting both the old man's and All Might's time. Got it?"

Izuku saluted and blandly responded:

"Dully noted."

"Good. See ya later, nerd." Katsuki said as he turned his back and waved at them.

All Might noticed the smile on Izuku's face, and said:

"You have quite a...unique friend. I hate to ask, but - do you trust him?"

Izuku turned his gaze from Katsuki, who was far away, to his mentor, and, with great pride, responded:

"With my life."

 **O**

A wide smirk formed on Bakugo's face as he was walking away from his friend and his idol. If Izuku was to actually receive a Quirk from All Might himself, then the twerp could potentially become a threat who would try to curbstomp Bakugo so that Deku hogs all the fame and glory.

That's what the old Bakugo would've thought.

 _Come to think of it, it'd be really retarded to think like that. Deku might be a clingy, and sometimes a pain in the ass, but hell - I know that I'm not that much different. Guess you were kinda right, Gundyr._

Katsuki now understood where his and Deku's priorities were.

While Bakugo wants to be a strongest hero with a goal to surpass All Might, Deku, on the other hand, is a bleeding heart that simply wants to help others, even at his own expense.

Well, each to his own.

He almost didn't notice the man leaning on the corner of the building he was passing by.

Almost.

"Heya there, Baku-boy. How is it going?"

"It's going really...seriously, what kind of question is that?"

Hisashi Midoriya laughed at that. He told Bakugo a long time ago to drop any kind of socially-required respect between him and his son's friend, since, by his words, it is a 'waste of time'.

"I see you're familiar with Toshinori's and Izuku's little deal, no?"

Toshinori?

 _Probably All Might's real name._

"Sure. Deku could've been a bit louder when he said that he'd accept All Might's Quirk so that the WHOLE block can hear him."

Hisashi chuckled.

The hero was off-duty now, and was wearing standard civilian clothes - blue jeans and a white. He was also wearing green crocs as footwear, so Bakugo had to fight off the urge to kick the guy.

"Alright kid, I've got 2 weeks free from work, and I thought that you'd want a fast crash course training before I go. What do you say?"

Katsuki was visibly surprised by the offer, and said:

"Why help me? Aren't you supposed to help Deku?"

"Izuku already has two teachers preparing him for the exam - it would be a bit much if a third came along, now wouldn't it?"

The bomber nodded in agreement and responded:

"Sure...if you got anything new to teach me?"

"Ha! I like your spirit! Well, starting tomorrow, you'll be my personal punching bag! Be ready." Hisashi laughed as he left Bakugo and went towards his home.

Bakugo had a devious smile on him, and said to himself:

"We'll see, old man."

* * *

 **Bakudan Mask**

 _A black domino mask with decorative, explosive-like cloth on both ends. Worn by Katsuki, known as the Flaming Scourge to his enemies._

 _Katsuki may not have been a gentle man to his allies and friends, but he stood forever loyal to them, even when it lead him to despair and tragedy._

 _Effect: Improves casting speed_


	11. Memories I

**Had a brain fart. Now I don't.**

 **Sorry if you expected a much longer chapter, but this is all you get for now.**

 **Updates will be inconsistent, but they will come.**

* * *

It was a mistake.

And he never bothered about the consequences of it.

His whole platoon dead. His fellow knights burned to ashes and soot. His sword broken in two pieces.

He never liked using the elegant, long silver blades they've been given - they simply weren't the necessary conduit for his sheer raw strength, something that clearly distinguished him from his comrades.

But with strength, comes temper. And with temper, comes impatience.

The orders, given by his squad leader, were to form up a blockade to hold off one of the dragons until the golden lion knight comes to their aid.

He never liked him, never liked the hidden smugness he radiated with when he was chosen by the Lord's firstborn to become his protege. Flaunting with lightning spears like a damn sorcerer instead of rushing head-on like a true warrior would.

Funny enough - he lived, or at least tried to live by the warriors code...and on it's road, he forgot his first and foremost duty.

He was a soldier. And soldiers follow orders and protect their own in the heat of battle.

But his temper worked against him, as he decided to move towards the dragon to puncture it's scales, weakened by the barrage of lightning spears that suffered not too long ago.

The dragon swatted him off, and the knights, now distracted by the foolishness of one of their own, perished in a blaze.

He knew some of the knights, but he never did befriend them. He knew their opinions of him, and knew that some of them even expressed jealousy of the strength that was gifted to him at the start of his life.

 _'Some strength I have...'_ he thought as he tried to get up and at least - die on his two feet.

He soon found himself in the grip of the dragons talons, squeezing him as hard as it could.

 **"Why do you defy us?"**

The dragon's question shook the knight to his core.

He knew that their adversaries were capable of understanding each other by using the common tongue. But they never bothered to do so...until now.

Had it been any other soldier in his position, they would definitely respond that they are simply following orders.

"Because, beast...it's the only thing we CAN do!"

He knew that the dragons cannot breathe fire consecutively in a short time period...

So he pushed.

A shockwave forced the talons away, breaking the iron grip of the dragon. The creature was caught off guard...and it never saw the golden cross-spear until it was embed in it's head.

The ancient dragon fell as lightning cackled from the spear and it's wielder. His armor shone amidst the gray battlefield, and the red plume on the top of his helmet gracefully whirled with the wind that was caused by the dragon's crash.

The injured silver knight got up on his own, even though his savior was directly looking at him.

"You conjured a miracle."

There was no hint of surprise nor envy in his voice - the way he spoke about it was as if he stated a simple fact.

"What is that to you, huh?"

The golden knight didn't respond to the remark. He turned around to see the remnants of the knight platoon.

Few moments have passed before he spoke up:

"Report to the Lord at once and await further orders."

He left, leaving the silver knight alone.

"Tch...like I need you... to know what to do." He muttered to himself, as there was no one left alive to hear him...

 **O**

Izuku managed to perform the miracle several times until both his body and soul became exhausted.

 _Grandpa Gael is right...it seems that the very power of the miracles comes from the belief in it's tale, and not the story itself..._

The easy part of him understanding the Force miracle is the uncanny resemblance this knight, the original creator of the it, had to Bakugo.

Izuku chuckled a bit at that. He remembered very well the ' _fairy tales'_ he was told by his parents when he was little - now he found out that all of them were sugarcoated, watered down versions of the real thing.

Before he finished his training by going to the beach and finishing what's left of the garbage dump, Izuku approached Gael and asked:

"Grandpa Gael...whatever happened to the knight?"

"Hm...there are many thing surrounding the fate of the knight. But beneath all the assumptions - there always lies one guaranteed truth."

Gael sat down on the nearest porch, and continued:

"After they've won, the knight went to the Lord's blacksmith and asked to forge him a weapon suited for his strength. His fellow knights mocked him as his choice weapon was meant to be used by executioners, but he paid no mind to that.  
Afterwards, the knight left the city of the gods to find his purpose."

"Wasn't it mentioned somewhere that he and the Stone Knight were kinda like, uh, best friends?"

"You are correct, grandson. They met as bitter rivals at first, and formed a friendship that was even stronger than siblingship through their own similarities and differences.  
But, unfortunately, it didn't last long, as you know - the Stone Knight was exiled for treason, and was slowly losing his mind on top of that. So he asked his friend to lock him up in a tower while making an oath to guard his home far, far away."

In a way, Izuku admired the creator of the Force a bit - he wasn't afraid to take his own path and befriended someone who he probably hated...and provided him help when all others abandoned him.

 _I wonder what Kacchan is doing now?_

 **Green Cell Card Key**

 _Key to a maximum security cell, made to host some of the most powerful individuals to ever exist._

 _Yet one such individual asked a dear friend to put him in there, in fear that his powers may force him to harm others close to him._


	12. Hiatus Note & Special Announcement

The story is currently under a temporary hiatus.

Yeah, a shocker, right?

Putting it simply - I ran out of drive to write the story. Don't get me wrong, I still plan on writing MHA and Dark Souls fanfics, I simply lost interest in this story...for now.

The second reason is with some...revelations considering MHA manga, I kinda got stuck between a rock and a hard place since I adamantly wanted the fic to follow and incorporate the elements from both universes, which kinda felt flat since I found myself unable to explain certain important aspects of my story to myself - which is a very, VERY big no-no for me.

So this story is gonna be held out for a while until I finish writing RWBY Dimensional Cinema! and rewriting and (hopefully) finishing the Bleach x PSG crossover I had up for a while. After that, well...

I was working up on a concept of another MHA crossover, a concept that I've been writing, designing and scrapping some parts of it multiple times over - and it is even older than the idea for this story in particular.

It's a Doom crossover with MHA, a first one if you don't count the dogshit you see on Wattpad, and for this one I need help with character growth, since this is something I really, REALLY don't want to fuck up, which honestly - I kinda did with this story.

And why the fuck did I thought that publishing 1k words for every chapter is a good idea?

So yeah - for the new one, the one I actually want to do (since I'm a fanboy when it comes to Doom) mainly because Doom doesn't have that much lore to begin with, making it great for me to build something on it, I need a beta-reader who'll put up with my random-ass ideas, scorn me whenever I make a stupid decision regarding the story, or shit on the canon of both titles.

TL;DR: Temporary hiatus, gonna finish other fanfics and start a new one, and then I'll return.


End file.
